The Lucky One
by TransAngel
Summary: Why did Norrington take his men through the hurricane?  Sparrington, MUCH lighter than my last one.  Enjoy, and, please, review!


The Lucky One

What prompted James to go through the hurricane after Jack?

A song-fic to Alison Krauss' 'The Lucky One.' My first song-fic in a l-o-n-g time…here goes somethin'.

((Written during a vacation. Reviews necessary.))

_You're the lucky one so I've been told_

_Free as the wind blowin' down the road_

James looked around, knowing damn well that the other man wouldn't show. No matter how he played out the possibilities in his mind, it always ended the same way. After all, Jack **was** a pirate…

_Loved by many, hated by none_

Hours passed him by; still no Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" he muttered in hopes that Jack could somehow hear him. A hope more than vain, he knew that, too.

_I'd say you're lucky cause I know what you've done_

Captain Jack Sparrow, _pirate_ Captain Jack Sparrow. It was that six-lettered word that had prevented him from taking the other man to bed instead of to the gallows, doomed to die upon capture or shortly thereafter.

_Not a care in the world, not a worry in sight_

"Zounds, Jack, come to me!"

_Everything's going to be all right_

"Ye tried ta kill me, mate," a familiar voice taunted James from behind him.

_Cause you're the lucky one_

"JACK!" The British Royal Navy's Commodore attempted to embrace the pirate captain, who held up a hand.

"Now, Jamesie, is that how ye greet a lover after ye tried to kill him?"

_You're the lucky one always havin' fun_

"Jack – I – you KNOW I was only doing my duties…"

"No Commodore, I don't think that's it. Ye hate yerself for allowing yerself to come with me."

James shuddered at those words. 'Allowing yourself to come with me.' He _had_, after all, done things with the other man which he had never done before – even with a woman or by his lonesome.

_A jack of all trades a master of none_

Jack saw the younger man's reaction. Pulling him in towards his heart, he whispered: "And just how long before ye came after me?"

"One day, m'love," James sighed, burying his head into the crook of Jack's neck.

_You look at the world through your smilin' eye_

_And laugh at the devil as the train rolls by_

"And then ye were going to command a ship after me, leading it in places ye'd secretly swear on your life that you knew I wouldn't be?"

"Exactly."

Jack tightened his grip; "Ye would have found me, ye realize that, right?"

_Just give you a song and a one-night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

James looked at the pirate for a second and opened his mouth to argue, but closed it without a word.

"Come here, Jamesie."

"I'm right he – no…surely you don't mean –"

"I have a room, not to far up the hill, Annamaria reserved it for us."

_Cause you're the lucky one_

'The bastard!' James' mind screamed, 'He _told_ her about us – who else?'

"Relax, love, she thinks it's just mine. But, still, she reserved it for **us** after all, did she not?" Jack smiled, playing with the end of James' wig.

"Lead me."

_Were you blessed? I guess_

_By never knowin' which road you're choosing_

_To you the next best thing to playin' and winning_

_Is playin' and loosing_

James laughed aloud.

"Quiet down, m'love, you're making enough noise to wake the dead!" Jack laughed, removing the other man's dreadful wig.

"Or at least the neighbors!" James half-pounced, half-rolled onto Jack's front.

_You're the lucky one I know that now_

"ATCH!" James winced.

"Does that hurt, love?" Jack stopped what he was doing and looked the younger man in the eyes while trying to suppress a smile. 'Of course it's going to hurt, Jamesie, this is yer first time with anyone.'

"I – I – don't…know…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…I've waited nearly a month for this – that…that simply wouldn't be fair!"

And, yet, both men knew fair well that there was nothing 'simple' about a love affair between a pirate captain and a Commodore of the British Royal Navy, both feeling at home so far away from where they called home.

_Don't ask you why when where or how_

"Don't stop…don't stop…don't….stop…" Jack whimpered. His voice cracked as James' ministrations to his entrance strained it.

_You look at the world through your smilin' eye_

_And laugh at the devil as his train rolls by_

"Did I do all right, Jack?"

"More than alright, James."

"Let me come inside."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

'So young…so much energy…' Jack laughed and smiled inwardly.

On the outside, he looked his lover in the eye, nodded, and rolled over, allowing himself to be taken by the younger man.

_Just give you a song and a one-night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

James panted for breath. "Once more Jack, please…just once…m-mo-ooore."

"Jamesie, m'love, I **do** believe that that was a yawn."

"I – I'm sorry…"

_Cause you're the lucky one_

"There's no reason to be sorry, love. We sleep like this."

"Mmmm'k, Jack. Does right by me."

_Were you blessed? I guess_

_By never knowin' which road you're choosing_

_To You the next best thing to playin' and winning_

_Is playin' and loosin'_

James shifted his entire body so that his back molded into Jack's front.

"James?" Jack whispered.

James shifted slightly, this time closer to Jack.

_You're the lucky one I know that now_

Jack smiled lightly. "Ye're asleep. I wore ye out." He shook his head, "Goodnight, sweet James," was whispered into the younger man's hair.

Jack closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall quickly into the same basic sleep James had already managed to fall into.

_Don't ask you why when where or how_

The first ray of the dawn's light that reached the two men woke the older with a start.

"James," he shook the other, "Jamesie! Wake _up_!"

_No matter where you're at is where you'll be_

_You can bet your luck won't follow me_

"Wha – what is it, Jack?"

"The new day calls. My ship needs me. The Navy needs you. We must part."

"Jack…will I ever see you again?"

"Just follow your original plan, love. It _will_ work," Jack called over his shoulder

_Just give you a song and a one-night stand_

_You'll be looking at a happy man_

"I'll find you, Jack, and by Jove, when I do, it'll be the last time I ever need to!" James called after Jack, unsure as to whether he should start laughing or crying.

_Cause you're the lucky one_

fin


End file.
